vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 003 01
x_j = v(\mathcal{N}), \tag{1.3.4} \end{align*} so bezeichnet man diese Tupel als Prä-Imputationen oder man nennt die Aufteilung effizient. |TextQuelle=3, 33-35 Further, the class of all cooperative n-person games with player set N is denoted by \text{G}^\text{N} . 3, 37-39 So, unless stated otherwise, throughout this work we suppose \text{N} = \{1,2,\ldots,\text{n} \} and we also write \text{G}^\text{n} instead of \text{G}^\text{N} . 11, 18-25 Let \text{v} \in \text{G}^\text{n} , \text{w} \in \text{G}^\text{n} and \alpha \in \mathbb{R} . Then the n-person games \text{v}+\text{w} and \alpha \text{v} are defined by \begin{alignat*}{3} \qquad&(\text{v}+\text{w})(\text{S}) &&\,:= \text{v}(\text{S})+\text{w}(\text{S}) &\;&\text{ for all } \text{S} \subset \text{N},\\ &(\alpha \text{v})(\text{S}) &&\,:= \alpha \text{v}(\text{S}) &\;&\text{ for all } \text{S} \subset \text{N}. \end{alignat*} With respect to this addition and multiplication, the class \text{G}^\text{n} of n-person games is a (2^\text{n}-1)- dimensional linear space. A basis of \text{G}^\text{n} is given by the set \{ \text{u}_{\text{T}} \in \text{G}^{\text{n}} \,|\, \text{T} \subset \text{N},\; \text{T} \ne \emptyset \} of all unanimity n-person games with player set N. 10, 27-30 That is, for any \text{T} \subset \text{N},\;\text{T} \ne \emptyset , the unanimity game \text{u}_{\text{T}} \in \text{G}^\text{n} is defined by \begin{align*} \qquad \text{u}_{\text{T}}(\text{S}) :&= 1 \quad \text{if } \text{S} ⊃ \text{T} \\ &= 0 \quad \text{otherwise }. \tag{1.5} \end{align*} 13, 4-18 With the characteristic function v at hand and supposing that some type of understanding is arrived at by the players, they have to divide the total savings v(N) of their grand coalition. A distribution of the amount v(N) among the players will be represented by a real-valued function x on the player set N satisfying the efficiency principle \displaystyle\sum_{\text{j} \in \text{N}} \text{x}(\text{j}) = \text{v}(\text{N}) . Here x(i) which is also denoted by \text{x}_\text{i} , represents the payoff to player i according to the involved payoff function x. Because we generally suppose that the player set \text{N} = \{1,2,\ldots,\text{n}\} , we usually identify a real-valued function \text{x} \in \mathbb{R}^{\text{N}} on N with the n-tuple \text{x} = (x_1,x_2,\ldots,\text{x}_{\text{n}}) \in \mathbb{R}^\text{n} of real numbers. The vectors \text{x} \in \mathbb{R}^\text{n} which satisfy the efficiency principle x(N) = v(N) are called efficient payoff vectors or pre-imputations for the n-person game v. |Anmerkungen=(1) Das Fragment auf Seite 3 der betrachteten Arbeit ist aus verschiedenen Textstellen von Driessen 1988 zusammengesetzt. (2) Die Passage "Eine Basis von G^n wird jetzt ebenfalls von Spielen gebildet, was zunächst etwas ungewöhnlich wirken wird" ist sehr auffällig. Durch (1.2.1) und (1.2.2) wird eine lineare Beziehung zwischen kooperativen Spielen hergestellt. Selbstverständlich besteht dann auch eine Basis des linearen Raums aus Spielen. Was ist daran ungewöhnlich? (3) Unmittelbar nachfolgend heißt es in den Zeilen 9-10: :"Es soll an dieser Stelle auf einen Beweis verzichtet werden, da dieser ausführlich in Dri86a dargestellt ist." (4) Die Nennung von Dri86a bezieht sich nur auf die Aussage, dass eine Basis von G^n von Spielen gebildet wird. Eine Kennzeichnung der mehrseitigen Übernahme aus der Quelle erfolgt nicht. (5) Die betrachtete Arbeit nennt unter dem Kürzel Dri86a mit 1986 ein falsches Erscheinungsjahr (korrektes Erscheinungsjahr: 1988): :"Dri86a T.S.H. Driessen: Cooperative Games, Solutions and Applications. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, New York u.a., 1986." (6) Auffällig ist auch die folgende Passage: :"Allerdings soll die Basis dieser Klasse von Spielen als Ergebnis angegeben werden, da diese in den folgenden Herleitungen desöfteren ein wichtiges Beweishilfsmittel darstellt". Es ist nicht erkennbar, dass in der weiteren Arbeit hierauf Bezug genommen wird. |FragmentStatus=ZuSichten |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen); HanneloreH; Felixkrull, Lascana }}